Second Best Never To Be Finished
by lkjlkjsflj
Summary: Miley always came second when it came to something with her sister, Hannah. But not with him. Niley
1. Chapter 1

She rested her head against the wall, pulling herself together before she had to make the "Grand Entrance" at her _Sweet_ Sixteen; which in her mind, wasn't so sweet. Her twin had been the main centerfold for EVERYTHING, but that was probably because she got the fame, and little Miley didn't. But, Miley didn't want the fame. Hannah did. Miley just wanted to be known, there was very few at the party, Hannah was having her own party a few blocks away. "Thanks, sis," she mumbled under her breath, "I'm feeling the love." She wiped a tear and looked up, knowing that not even her parents were there. Hannah's party was more important.

Miley refused to tell anyone (apart from her closest friends) that Hannah was her sister; her twin, even. Although some people recognized the resemblance, they didn't know. They thought she was just a fan look-a-like, apart from the brunette hair, that she refused to bleach like her sister's. Although it wasn't true, Miley didn't even like Hannah's music, she went along with it; it was easier than revealing her secret that she tried so hard to keep. Miley liked being a nobody, so she did everything she possibly could to keep her name out of the tabloids. At her old school, when people found out, no one would leave her alone: they tried everything they could to get close to her, to get close to Hannah. But she wouldn't allow it, and eventually, they had to move. Hannah respected her decision, although they never talked anymore. Miley missed her sister more than anything, but she wouldn't allow anyone to know. There were a lot of secrets she kept.

Once she found her best friend, Lilly, snapping her fingers in front of her face, Miley got knocked out of her trance. She lifted up her blue sequin dress, and walked through the double doors in to her party. There were more people than she had expected to be there, which made her smile. Not everyone left her for her sister, just a few. She hugged her best friend, "this party is great." She thanked Lilly, because no one else helped much, they were too wrapped up in Hannah's party. But she couldn't allow herself to let her sister consume her thoughts, so she walked down the spiral staircase to her friends. All that had arrived, at least.

Miley smiled, and eventually had forgotten about her sister. But by the end of the night, she was exhausted, and every one had left the party. Hannah strolled in, smiling like nothing ever bothered her. "Miley!" She tried to use the voice, the one Miley knew all too well, the 'we are still so close' voice, when in reality; they both knew that they weren't close, not at all. Miley stood up from the couch that she had just fallen on to, exhausted.

"Hannah!" She said, mocking her sister's voice, and hugging her gently. Hannah and Miley talked for hours about their parties, and congratulating each other, Miley realized this was the longest time they had talked since before Hannah became famous. It reminded her of how much she missed her sister. They walked home together; it was too late for anyone to even notice that Miley was with Hannah, and that they were chatting like they were best friends.

Miley walked in the house, and ran up the stairs to her room; no one would notice she was home anyway, and she knew that. Hannah was right behind her, and was already getting adored. Miley knew Hannah loved the attention, but Miley just wished to be noticed by her family, or someone that knew she was Hannah's sister, for once. And not JUST Lilly; Lilly would always be there for her, she knew that. But she wished that one day, she wouldn't be completely alone. She wished that she had someone to love her, like how Hannah had her superstar boyfriend, Jake, to love her. But, deep down, she knew that she'd never get that, no matter how hard she tried. She was always second best to Hannah.

_Eh, it has been a while since I've written, so bare with me. Yes, I have a little plot in mind, but, you won't be able to read, 'til I get ten comments on this. Yay, I'm giving you a limit on comments before you get the new chapter. Tell me what you like, and what you don't, and give me a last name idea for the Miley/ Hannah sisters; because it is illegal to use their real names (I know that HM is not a real person, but it's still illegal). THANK YOU ~Krista~_


	2. Chapter 2

Miley took a deep breath as she walked in to school, her first day back since her birthday party. Many came up to her and gave her a belated birthday wish, as well as an apology for not showing up at her party. She smiled softly each time, nodding as she said "thank you." For some reason, Miley felt as if today would be a different day.

As Miley took the first step in her Science class, she noticed someone sitting in her usual seat. She sighed, as she figured it would happen one day. Miley hated sitting in the back of the class and all of her teachers knew that, so when there was seating charts she was sat in the front. Miley gripped on to her books a little tighter as she turned towards the back of the class, to the only desk open. Miley didn't mind the people in the back of the class, so she wasn't going to make a scene with the guy sitting in her spot.

Miley looked down at her journal, the one she always doodled in before class and after she was done with her work. She flipped open to a clean page and put the date at the top of the page before she drew two girls standing next to each other, twins, which looked as if they had no problem in the world. She smiled softly at the final product before she closed the book, directly as the bell rang.

Mr. Peterson had walked in the room at that moment, as he was waiting in the hall like he did before class every day. Miley directed her attention at him immediately, waiting for the lesson plan for the day; Mr. Peterson always had the kids take notes, so Miley started working on them as soon as she knew what chapter.

Class didn't start this way today, which shocked Miley. "Good morning, class. I'd like you to meet our new student," he smiled and looked at the paper before him, "Nicholas, could you please stand?" Miley's eyes darted towards the boy standing up, the boy in her seat. He smiled, nodding at the class before he gave a slight wave prior to sitting back down. Miley could tell he wasn't much for talking, which intrigued her.

"Today, we're going to do something different," he said. The faces in the classroom, all but Miley's lit up. "I'm going to pair you up in to groups of two, and you're going to do a presentation at the end of the class about your section. I will pick random names out of the deck and that will be your partner. Nick, because you don't have a card yet, your partner will be," he picked a card out of the deck and smiled at Miley, "Miss Miley Marks." Miley's smile dropped, "you can go back there and start on section seventeen."

Nick stood up, looking for Miley; Miley waved slightly and Nick headed towards her. "I'm Nick; it's nice to meet you." Miley nodded, "Miley. You, too." She scooted her chair over, so they could share the desk and she opened the book to section seventeen. Miley was all caught up in her sister's concert tonight that she had been told she had to go to, so she stayed quiet as long as possible.

"Miley," Nick sighed slightly, "I know we just met and all, but you're the closest thing I've got to a friend right now. And, I was wondering if you liked Hannah Marks?" Miley's face went up slightly from her notes and shrugged lightly, "because...I have concert tickets for tonight. I was going to go with my sister, because she adores Hannah, but since she's sick and it's too late to find someone to buy the tickets, I'm forced to go." Miley laughed softly and unintentionally, as she was in the same situation. "I know it's stupid, but I have no one else to ask…can you possibly go with me?"

Miley shook her head lightly, "I'm already going, or I would say yes. I'm being forced to go, too, though. But I'm going for other reasons that I can't explain. You could ask my best friend, Lilly. I'm sure she'd love to go. I couldn't stretch for an extra ticket, so she's got nothing to do tonight." Miley smiled softly, looking directly at Nick now.

Nick smiled, "thank you, could you introduce us by chance?"

"Yeah, just meet me up at lunch and I'll tell her about the situation, she'll definitely go." Miley smiled and looked back at her notes, writing again, "Now start your notes before Mr. P goes all psycho on us and we have to stay after class." She laughed lightly as Nick scrambled to get his notes started.

_Oh, yay. Guess who updated before 10 reviews. Krista did. But whatever, I got inspiration. Guess 10 is too much to ask for, so I'll lower it to five. I hope you enjoyed the chapter; the next one will include lunch and maybe the concert. I'll start adding POV once the story picks up for sure. So review, and alert ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating in forever. I honestly forgot about FanFiction :|. But I'm back! :D.**

After class had ended, Miley headed to her class with Lilly and Nick headed to his class. Miley hated gym, but the graduation requirements forced her to take the class. Lilly was always better at gym than Miley, so whenever Lilly slacked the teachers always pointed the finger at Miley, lowering her grade.

"Lilly. So…Mr. P totally went crazy today and did some different chapter reading, and I ended up with the new kid, Nick—" Miley started, "—well, anyway, he asked me to go to Hannah's concert. And I was like 'I totally would but I'm already going but ask Lilly' and he said he would! I know you really wanted to go, which by the way I totally don't understand because you know the way she is, but anyway, just tell him yes." After she finished her sentence, she took a deep breath and kept her eyes locked on Lilly's.

Lilly's face had turned from utter confusion to a smile once she caught on to what Miley had said. Since Miley talked so fast, it took her a few seconds to recuperate and understand. "Duh I'll go! Oh my gosh, I was about to go home and freakin' watch a movie marathon without my best friend, so yeah, of course I'd go. Anything to stay away from the house, my mom is freaking because of 'spring cleaning.' I mean really mom, it's October?"

Miley just laughed and started to run, talking meaningless things to Lilly all period. Eventually, the bell rang and they were allowed inside to change. The disadvantage to having gym class before lunch is they'll run you 'til the bell rings. After they changed, they met up with Nick and she smiled slightly, "This is Lilly, this is Nick. I'm bad at introductions…" After everything was settled, they actually ate and agreed to meet at the concert's backstage doors. Miley had said that she could get them all backstage, but didn't exactly mention how to Nick.

A sudden ring came to the table at lunch, causing all at their table to check their phone and Miley bit her lip, knowing the ringtone all too well. She smiled fakely before lifting her phone and walking away, answering it. "Hannah, why are you calling me?" Her voice was purely agitated, she hated when her sister called her at school and she knew it.

"Look…I just wanted to say yeah, you can bring Lilly and your boy backstage. It's faster than texting. Plus, it's not like anyone saw my name on the phone, calm down, Miley. It's not going to be like last time," Hannah responded, sighing afterwards, "I'll see you later, okay? Bye." Without a response, Hannah had hung up and Miley made her way back to the table. She was truly concerned that anyone would find out that they were siblings; she didn't want what happened last time to happen again. Sure, they had the same last name, but so did half of the school and she wouldn't have been surprised to figure out that Nick's last name was Marks as well.


End file.
